Three words
by VannuroRB
Summary: Just a small story about a certain person and a certain phrase. Puzzleshipping, light yaoi yeah.


Yes, I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh way too much recently. But hell, I had thoughts, and I was gonna write them out! Yeah! An apology if this is way too short…but I can't be asked to make it longer.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Three words~<p>

There were times. Plenty of times.

Like when the end of Duellist kingdom came, and you asked me who I was. You were so proud of me-of us working together and conquering Pegasus. Your large eyes and happy smile already showed me that you were someone important to me, so I happily replied and gave you a name I preferred, knowing I would hear your sweet voice say it in the future.

Or the time where you sat on your bed in thought, so worried when Keith stole the puzzle from you in case it would happen again. And you probed and questioned about me and my past, it hurt for me to remind myself that I knew nothing about myself, and I knew it disappointed you as well. The tears pouring down your face as you declared you'd give me all your memories to replace my missing ones; it filled me with joy that you wanted to help me so much. Such a small person, but a large heart.

Or the time you came to visit me in my soul room during Battle city, you were relieved to have someone to talk to and to tell your worries to, I was glad to make you feel calmer. And as you sat next to me, we both agreed that we would defeat the evil in Marik and that we would get our friends back.

Or the time we played the shadow game with Marik, when I kept glancing up and saw your body disappearing into the darkness. It tore me apart to see that your body and half your face had disappeared, I thought I was going to lose you forever, you wouldn't believe how grateful and happy I was to have you back to one piece when we finished the duel.

Or the time where I held you helplessly in my arms after finishing our duel and the Orichalcos was going to take you away, you held my hand and told me that you were always with me no matter what. The pain of watching you disappear in my arms split my heart, but the pain that I might never see you again just tore it to shreds.

Or the time before the KC championship, where we stood by the lake; you were so beautiful, so happy and so forgiving of me. It made me vow to myself to never let you go again.

Or the time where we were sent to my past, and I was near defeat. You held me in your arms this time, encouraging me to go on and holding my hand, your energy feeding me back to life. Not just anyone could've done that, only you could've given me the strength to fight on; to fight to protect the people who care the most. You truly are a remarkable person.

Or the time you defeated me in the duel, and you fell to the ground crying. Or the time I pulled you up from the ground and had to remain strong and congratulate you on your victory; I wanted you to win, but I also wanted you to lose so I could stay with you, I just didn't show it in front of everyone. Or the time the door opened and I walked into the light, your small voice calling me back and I knew you didn't want me to leave either. But you put that aside and let me chose what was best.

Any of those times would've been the perfect time to tell you. And many more. So many I could've just picked and said the three words I wanted to say. But I couldn't, I was scared, I was scared of what you'd think of me; we had such a great friendship, I didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for. But now there are no chances, the afterlife is full of regret for me; regret that I didn't tell you while I had the time. It's true what they say; time waits for no man, even the pharaohs. I just hope that somehow somewhere you'll hear these three words I want to say to you.

I love you.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm really emotional so you won't believe how many times I cried while writing this (Not even that sad!)<p>

So yes, I think you can guess whose point of view it is, and I'm guessing you know which episodes I'm talking about, probably some of my favourite up there but we won't go into that.

Review if you like!


End file.
